A Tale of Love and Death
by meow mew chan
Summary: If there was one thing Sebastion and Ciel hated the most, it was their enemies being so close that it tied them down. If there's one thing their sure of, is that their Similar trials, fates, and conquests shall help there love prevail...
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Love and Death**

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys this is my first kuro fic and its a collab with my best friend lena chan, and we hope you like it. R&R and flames are also appreciated. please tell me if anything is wrong, or ideas you have to make it better. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!:)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ciel come on and talk to me!" ciel looks over his shoulder and glares at the door while he stretches out his feet on the soft brown sofa. He picks up his tea and settles further into the couch as he takes a sip, he hears a voice continuing to yell his name. Ciel sighs, and moves towards the front hall of the apartment that leads to the front door.

"Go away Claude, I don't want to speak to you!" ciel yelled from the other side of the door, he began to put his hand up to his temple, as if sensing a headache approaching. Ciel began to turn and walk back down the hall to his living room. Ciel felt somewhat bad for leaving Claude on the other side of the door. But of course ciel wouldn't let that small sense of sympathy, make him give in. Claude on the other hand was thinking that if he made a big enough scene then he would be allowed in.

Claude began to bang on the door incessantly. Ciel ran to the door and threw it open "Alright what do you want? I'm trying to relax and you're not making things the least bit relaxing." Ciel said frustrated with the whole situation.

"We need to talk about this; you can't expect me to know why you are pissed all of a sudden. I can't help if you don't tell me what I did wrong." Claude said as he stared into Ciel's darkened royal blue eyes.

"You want to know how you can help me?" Ciel slowly glides over towards Claude with a sarcastic smirk. Claude looks down at Ciel in wonder of what the younger male has to say. "You can help me… BY GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ciel yells grabbing a hold of the door and nearly slamming it in Claude's face, only to be stopped by said man's foot. "C-ciel…" Claude says through gritted teeth a painful scowl crossing his features. "We need to talk about this so please just let me in." Claude says in a slight quivering tone of obvious pain.

"Fine then talk, oh and by the way, you have 5 minutes!" Ciel says as he steps aside reluctantly allowing the older male in.

Claude strides in the apartment over toward the coach, sitting down with an exasperated sigh. "I just want to fix this because I do care about you Ciel." Claude said his golden eyes looking over to stare into his lover's eyes with some kind of sincerity.

"Well if you truly cared you would respect my decisions instead of doing whatever the hell you please! You do this a lot but this time wasn't something I could easily brush off." Ciel said as he sat across from Claude his arms coming to rest upon his lap. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet with the way I reacted at dinner, after all I'm pretty sure no one could turn a blind eye to the hell that was raised by my father when you told him we were together!" Ciel said utterly annoyed at this point.

"Well what is so wrong with wanting to tell the father of the man I love that I am his lover and very much proud of it?" Claude asked thoroughly (or seemingly that is) confused. Ciel's features began to soften once he heard such a sweet statement from Claude.

"Well no it is not wrong to express that and to the father of said person that you love, but it is however wrong that you didn't listen to me, you always knew how I felt about that." Ciel said as he sighed in exasperation. This night had grown way to long for his liking.

"Ciel I only want what is best for us. I didn't mean to tell him and cause so much trouble. You know I don't mean any harm." Claude said as he approached Ciel calmly and with firm resolve. "I guess I just want everyone to know that I love you and I want you to especially know that I will always have your back no matter what. We will get through this mess that I caused with your father with our heads held high and I'll take full responsibility for my actions in order to protect you from any form of persecution he may have toward us." Claude leaned down to kiss the younger male's forehead before embracing him in a hug as he finished his little apology speech. Ciel cracked a small smile, a soft contented laugh escaping his lips, as Claude proceeded with his apologetic actions.

"Well Claude you are one lucky bastard that's for sure you always seem to calm me down even when I am about ready to rip your sorry little head off." Ciel looked up at Claude with a roll of his eyes, a wide smirk, and a shake to his head. "I just don't know how you do it…" Ciel said before continuing "However you piss me off more than not." Ciel said that last part under his breath with only a slight annoyance ringing through his voice however much lighter than the annoyance he felt before.

"Thank God for that because I can't bear the thought of you upset for too long over something I did, you have a lot of stress to deal with already and you are starting to show signs of just how tired you are. How about we turn in for the night, just the two of us." Claude said a smirk playing across his lips and Ciel could swear he saw his eyes flash a darker gold almost demonic at this statement from behind his lowered glasses.

"Uh…ok. I guess I am finding myself to be quite tired anyway." Ciel said before he found himself suddenly swooped up in the arms of the older male. "A-and just what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh just taking my sweet, sleepy, blue eyed lover to his room that's all" Claude said a flirtatious tone interlacing his voice, very faintly almost as if he was trying but failing to make it subtle.

"Damn you're cheesy." Ciel laughed dryly playing off the fact that he was in for probably more than just a good night's sleep.

Claude just looked down at his little love, a soft smile gracing his face. He bowed down his head and captured ciels lips in a searing kiss. Ciel just flushed for a minute not expecting the attack to his lips, but submitted none the less. Claude decided to test the waters and lick the bottom of ciels lip. Ciel parted his lips slightly to allow Claude access. When ciels lips parted Claude slipped his tongue in the cavern of his lover's mouth. Claude began to explore every part of ciels mouth, before their tongues clashed and began to fight for dominance.

Claude began to walk down the hall towards ciels bedroom at the end of the hall. They had to break apart for a brief moment while Claude opened the door to the bedroom. Once on the inside of the bedroom Claude tossed ciel on to the bed, Claude got on to the bed and began to hover over ciel almost predatorily. It was at that moment that ciel understood just what Claude was planning for the night. While ciel was in thought about whether he was willing to take that extra step in his relationship with Claude, the older male bent his body forward and began to kiss him.

Before the kiss could get to deep ciel turned his head to the side. Claude looked at ciel; his face had a mix of confusion as he waited for the younger male to say something. "Claude…. I don't think I'm ready to take that step in our relationship just yet…it's not that I don't want to but I don't think I'm physically or emotionally ready to…. I hope that's ok." Ciel looked down feeling as though he had just ruined the moment.

Claude grabbed the bottom of ciels chin and brought it up to his face. He laid a gentle kiss to his lips. "Ciel it's alright if you're not ready to go that far….. I love you regardless and I know it will happen when it's meant to." He gave an endearing smile, and gave a trail of kisses from his neck up to his lips.

Ciel just sat there happy, he was seemingly in a trance taking in every word that his lover had just said. Ciel submitted to the kiss and for a quick moment thought that he could actually continue the act, but that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. "Thank you I know you care…" he thought about what he was going to say before he continued. "We can continue this on another day so it's more special." Ciel leaned up and kissed Claude on the mouth before lying down. "Now come lay down with me, I have a busy day tomorrow." Ciel said as he yawned.

Claude laid down and wrapped his arm around ciel pleased that he had gotten the other to agree to a night of pleasure in the future. "Good night ciel." He said as he closed his eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep. That night ended with sound of breathing as the two resigned themselves to their dreams.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock the next morning when the sun shined bright in the sky. The sun was peaking through the blinds shining right on ciels face. Ciel woke up in a less than pleasant mood, he tried hard to lay back down and go back to sleep, but the damage was already done. So Ciel got up, and at that moment his stomach made it clear just how hungry he was.

Ciel got up and walked over to his dresser to pick his clothes out for the day. Claude's phone began to go off while ciel was in the bathroom gathering the stuff he would need for his shower. Ciel ran out of the bathroom and to his dresser so he could shut the phone off. He didn't want Claude to wake before he was ready. Ciel grabbed the phone but stopped as he seen pieces of the text message cross the screen. Ciel went to messages on the phone and read all the messages that were related to this guy named Alois. Ciel was so shocked at the messages on the phone that he nearly threw it across the room. Ciel abruptly turned on his heel, throwing the phone down furiously and let it clatter to the floor as he took long determined strides to his closet.

Ciel slammed the door open and started rummaging through his stuff, finding every little thing he could find belonging to that bastard asleep in his bed! Ciel whipped his head to the side of the closet in search of a sack or something to contain all that burn worthy shit he gathered. Once Ciel found a useless packing box that he had forgotten to throw away, he stuffed everything into it with anything but tender, love, and care. Ciel marched over toward the door leading to the hallway, opened it and with all his furious pissed off power threw the box as hard as he could out the door making it slam into the wall with a thud and crash. As Ciel stormed back into his room to clear out more stuff, Claude awoke to something hard hitting his head along with a few articles of clothing that he found covering his face upon waking. When Claude managed to sit up and examine the ruin around him and whatever the hell was making all that noise, he saw that his phone was now resting upon his lap.

"What the hell…?... Ciel what are you doing?" Claude asked, his sleep filled eyes resting on the younger male's obvious pissed off form.

"Oh just cleansing my room of useless shit. Oh but wait there's still one large piece of shit laying in my bed that I have yet to get rid of!" Ciel said his anger clearly shown in his face before it dissipates into a sickly sweet smile "Glad to see you're awake. NOW GET OUT!" Ciel said before he threw his shoes at him, making sure it hurt. "Oh and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Ciel proclaimed as he opened the door wider none too kindly.

"What? Ciel what is this all about?" Claude said as the last bit of sleep left him leaving behind a concerned and disheveled mess clearly shown upon his features.

"Heh. You want to know?..." Ciel said in a sarcastic tone before continuing. "Well check your fucking phone and you'll know, asshole." Upon receiving Ciel's response Claude first looked up at him confused, before looking down at his lap to see his phone already opened to his messages, revealing the small print he failed to notice the first time. When Claude picked up the phone and read it, his face immediately turned several shades of pale.

"Wha- this is, this is not what it looks like!" Claude stuttered out, as he abruptly stood from his bed to make his way over toward Ciel. Ciel grimaced before a low growl emitted from his mouth, in warning that he'd better stop moving any closer. (less he get his head ripped off like he once thought about doing before, because right now that thought seemed very appealing.)

"I don't want to hear your bullshit, I've heard it once I don't want to hear it again." Ciel stated before he grabbed Claude and yanked him out the door. "Hurry up! You're taking way too long for my liking." Claude stumbles out of the room, half naked and in a daze.

"Ciel, can we talk about this?" Claude said turning around just in time for the door to be slammed in his face.

Ciel takes a deep frustrated sigh before walking to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day and maybe relax a little bit while he was at it. Ciel starts the shower, letting it warm up as he did so, he placed his hand on the sink in front of him, hunched over, with his head hung low and let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Oh thank God I didn't sleep with that bastard!"

* * *

After ciel finished getting ready, he got in his car and drove to his father's house to finish getting the list of stuff that needed to be complete for the party that was being hosted that night. Ciel made it to his father's house within twenty minutes. He gets out the car and walks up the front steps of the house and knocks on the large double wooden door. It didn't take long for someone to make their way to the door to allow ciel in. " is my father here?" ciel asked wanting to get this whole meeting over with.

"Yes sir, Mr. Phantomhive is in his office, if you will excuse me for a moment sir, I will go and get him. Ciel gave her a nod and waited patiently for the servant to get his father Vincent from his office.

"Hello ciel how are you doing this morning?" Vincent said as he approached his son. When he reached ciel he put his hand on his back and guided him to the living room so they could speak in a more comfortable area.

"Well dad to answer your question I'm not doing so well, I didn't have the world's best morning." Ciel said as he recalled all the events that had transpired that morning. He hung his head low, and that didn't go unnoticed by his father. Vincent moved closer to his son trying to read into what happened, to have caused his son to be in such a state.

Vincent looked down at ciel as if to clarify the look he seen in his eyes. "Ciel what happened between you and that other man?" he ventured wondering if ciel would answer or not.

"He cheated on me…." Ciel said with a sigh before continuing "and I broke up with him this morning… after I seen the texts on his phone…" ciel let his head fall into his hands that were propped up by his knees.

Vincent then smirked as if he was glad that all of this had happened. "Ciel I'm sorry that this happened to you. But now you need a date to the party were hosting tonight, why don't you take Elizabeth? She's a sweet girl." Vincent said that in a more demanding way.

Ciel could not belief that his father would say something like that, at a time when he was upset. "Father are you mad? Why on earth would I go with her? And why would you ask when I just finished a relationship?" ciel was upset to put it simply. He turned away from his father for a brief moment before he looked back at him.

"You can hardly call that a relationship ciel. And Elizabeth is very nice, and she adores you. Now there's no more questions on this matter, your taking her as your date at tonight's event." Vincent left no room for an argument. And ciel was already worn out from talking to Claude that morning, so he just agreed. Ciel left his father's house in a worse mood than when he came in. he got into his car with the list of events in hand. He backed out of the drive way and headed to the restaurant to pick up the food for the event later that night.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Ciel had got out of his car with an aura of pure annoyance and a literal "back off attitude." He swore that if anyone else fucking dared to cross him that they were going to end up in a bloodied body bag by the end of the night. Ciel quickly walked up to the door of that dreaded place and strode in with a certain kind of arrogance to hide his true emotions. This place he deemed was nothing to look twice at. It was all the same, restaurants like these. They all try to put on a classy façade but really these place's are just as sad and pathetic as those who work in them, especially the owners. A waiter walked up to Ciel with a kind smile enveloping his features, it took Ciel all his will power not to gag at such fake displays of joy and hospitality for the sake of a pay check and messily tips. Ciel sighed at this point.

"Oh save it for someone who cares. I'm only here to pick up my order from the cook so where may I ask is he and I'll just be on my way." Ciel at this point was indeed tired of so many fakes surrounding him that it was hard for him to be civil. The waiter's seemingly genuine demeanor dropped, needless to say he was a tad peeved and frightened at this point, but he guided Ciel to his destination none the less, and with very little communication just like Ciel wanted. Ciel had to hand it to the waiter before him, he sure knew how to handle himself while under pressure, but that was about the most he could say about him. Ciel could only hope the same attitude would come of the meeting with the owner. He just wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible. The waiter lead Ciel to the back where the owner resided and told Ciel to wait for a brief moment.

"Hey boss some little brat is outside, gripping about his damn orders and asked for you up front. You might wanna give em what he wants and send him on his way quickly. He's not the most pleasant person on the planet that's for sure." The waiter said as he walked away.

"Alright Bard tell him I'll be with him momentarily." Sebastian responded as he continued the preparations.

"Sure thing boss." The waiter known as Bard replied as he continued toward the door mumbling under his breath about ungrateful brats and their tiny ass issues. Bard closed the door behind him and made his way over to the royal blue eyed customer, and to bard he truly was a royal. A royal pain in the ass.

"Boss'll be out in a moment. Make yourself at home in the meantime kid." Bard said as he walked off to attend to another table.

Ciel sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Whatever…" Ciel mumbled. 'I really don't have time for childs play.' Ciel thought as he sat down waiting on the owner of the place to finally show his face. A few minutes had passed since Ciel had sat down and the owner finally appeared.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir. I'm Sebastian Michaelis and I am the owner of this restaurant. How may I help you today?" Sebastian greeted as he flashed Ciel one of his infamous smiles in which seemed to stop Ciel dead in his tracks, if only for a brief moment. Getting a hold of himself Ciel readjusted his posture and began to speak.

"Hello I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I came here to pick up my order." Ciel said as Sebastian pulled out an order list to look for his name amongst the inquiry.

"Ah, Mr. Phantomhive, yes I have you right here. Let me just go retrieve your order in the back and I'll send you on your way." Sebastian said with a smile. The owner disappeared briefly before coming back with Ciel's order. "Here you are, everything you had ordered for the night as promised." Sebastian said as he presented the items to Ciel. Ciel smiled in thanks, for the first time that day but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and turned into a look of confusion.

"Yes this looks correct so far but where is the rest?" Ciel asked as he locked eyes with Sebastian in serious questioning.

"Hm? This was all that you had ordered according to my order roster." Sebastian said as he flipped through his orders thoroughly.

"What?" Ciel said pulling out the list that he had over all ordered. "No, not according to my list. There are still 6 things missing from my order." Ciel defended, feeling his annoyance coming back to him gradually. Before he let his emotions get the better of him he handed the list over to Sebastian to look at.

"Oh my, it seems you are right. Normally I have everything written down exactly how it was told…" Sebastian said, concern, and confusion filling his voice.

"Well… That's quite alright as long as it's done in the next 3 to 4 hours, I'll be fine." Ciel said appearing to be calm. For some reason he felt a strange sense of comfort around this man and did not want to trouble him with his stress.

"Yes, of course! This all can be done within the next 3 hours. In the meantime would you like a drink while you wait?" Sebastian asked politely with a slight bow.

"Yes, tea please, if you have any. If so I prefer Earl Grey." Ciel said as he took a seat once more.

Sebastian disappeared behind the doors that lead to the kitchen. Ciel sat there in a daze just thinking about the older male. The older male had near perfect features. He had piercing red eyes that made you want to melt, while at the same time made you feel safe. He had dark black hair that framed his face in all the right ways. And the way that his body fit into his chefs uniform, was nothing less than hot. Ciel continued to think about the other male for a while, until he realized what he was doing.

Sebastian came out with his tea, and set it in front of him. Ciel blushed and said a quiet "thank you" before taking a sip. Sebastian noticed the blush, and smirked at the younger male. He moved a little closer to him.

"Your food has been started we are just waiting for it to be completed. If you don't mind me saying you seem to be a little upset, and if you don't mind me asking why?" Sebastian said. He wasn't really sure what prompted him to ask such a personal question, but at the moment he felt this weird urge to calm the younger male, and make him feel better in any way that he can.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian for a split second before putting his head back down. "no I don't mind…. Today has been bad ever since I awoke this morning." Ciel sighed and looked Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian could see the hurt and anger in his eyes and found himself contemplating the situation.

"Ciel would you like to come to the back for a moment and wait for your food?" Sebastian said trying to make an excuse to be alone with him, so they could talk with out all of the formality. Ciel just nodded and followed Sebastian to the room. "So what happened this morning that made you so upset, because sad is definitely not an expression that suits you?" Sebastian tried to pry the answers out while flirting in a less than subtle way.

Ciel caught on to the flirting and blushed. "Well my boy-….. ex boyfriend was at my apartment this morning and I found certain messages on his phone….. so basically my relationship ended this morning…but that's not even all." Ciel let his head drop he just didn't understand what it was about this man that made him want to talk.

Sebastian smiled and slightly moved over to where Ciel was. Ciel looked over at Sebastian and couldn't help but feel the urge to lean on him, but he refrained himself. Sebastian looked over to the younger male "Who in their right mind would cheat on you? If you ask me he's not worth your heart or the emotion that your showing now. Who else made you feel so down?"

Ciels heart burst at the words that Sebastian said. "that's kind….. the other person is my father, he doesn't condone the type of relationship that I prefer. And because of the recent break up, he is forcing me to take a childhood friend named Elizabeth to the event he is hosting tonight."

"Our fathers seem to think alike mine is forcing me to stay with this women until his merger goes through, I have no feeling toward her at all but I will do as he says for now." Sebastian said as he sat really close to ciel. Ciel was starting to lean forward as if he was going to kiss the older male. Sebastian seen this and started to move closer they were inches from each other's lips when, one of the cooks came in to the room announcing that the meal was ready to be loaded. They moved away from each other, ciel a little embarrassed.

"Ok. thank you." Sebastian got up and walked to the corner of the room to write something down on a tiny piece of paper. He walked back over to ciel "would you like some help loading this stuff in your car?"

Ciel just nodded and they made their way back to the front of the restaurant, and out the front door with all the stuff in hand. Sebastian helped load all the food in the car, then very discreetly put the piece of paper he wrote on, in one of the bags. "have a nice day ciel."

Ciel looked over at the man as he walked to the driver's side of his car. "thank you for your help. Have a good day Sebastian." He waved and got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Ciel made it just in time to his father's house to drop off the food. He was glad it all got set up in time. While he was handling that, he found a piece of paper in one of the bags. He was happy to see that it had Sebastian's number on it.

When ciel got home he picked out his clothes for the party he had to attend later that night. He put his clothes in the bathroom, and remembered about Sebastian's number. He took it out of his pants pocket and looked at it with a smile on his face. He walked over to his dresser and put it on its surface. He walked back into the bathroom to take a shower, while thinking about texting Sebastian his number. He had come to a decision, he would get to know Sebastian a little bit better, starting with the party tonight.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm so sorry that this is late, my friend had a death in her family and it made it hard to write but here it is hope you like it. and thank you for all of you that R&R and faved/alerted the first chapter we really appreciate it.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** neither I or L. Psych. Bunny (Lena Chan) own kuroshitsuji

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ciel sat upon his bed, looking at the mess of clothes all over his floor. "Why the hell can't I ever find the shit that I need?" Ciel yells as he stands up and walks to his closet. He looks through all of his clothes, hoping to find the right outfit. Normally he wouldn't care what he wore; especially to a stupid party his father was throwing. Tonight though was special, he texted Sebastian a few moments before, asking Sebastian to come to the party.

Sebastian hadn't answered the text yet, but Ciel was still anxious to receive his reply. On the offhand that he would actually want to go, Ciel wanted to be ready. Right as Ciel found the outfit he wanted to wear his phone vibrated on his dresser. Ciel walked out of the closet with his clothes in hand. He set his clothes on the bed, before he walked across the room to retrieve his phone.

He opened the phone, and immediately hit open upon seeing Sebastian's name. "Look who found my number! Oh and what is this are you asking me out?" Ciel read the message and laughed lightly. The message was full of humor and teasing, Ciel decided to play along.

"Oh yes, I found your number, and as for the date, what if I was?" Ciel typed out hoping to get an answer to what he thought was a subtle question. As Ciel waited for the next text from Sebastian, he got dressed in his suit. He grabbed his phone as it vibrated and read the next message.

"Ha-ha…. I would say yes of course…because that would be a dream come true… well before I continue what time is the party?" Sebastian's words were light and funny. Ciel found them amusing. Ciel told him that the party started at seven and that he would see him there.

Ciel had to say he loved the light flirting that occurred whenever he spoke to Sebastian. He felt like he could be himself around him. It was so easy to fall into a calm state when around Sebastian; he brought out a side to Ciel that very few people who have known him for years have seen. He didn't know what it was about him that made him feel all sorts of different emotions but he was determined to find out tonight.

* * *

Sebastian walked around his house trying to figure out how the night with Ciel would turn out. To him it was annoying that he didn't know. The thing that he liked about Ciel is that he wasn't an open book. He liked the fact that he couldn't just guess what Ciel was going to do.

Finally the time came for Sebastian to leave for the party. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and walked out the front door. He locked the door and got into his car and drove off. It only took fifteen minutes for Sebastian to get to Ciel's parent's house. He got out of the car and walked to the front door, where a man was holding a list of names.

"Name." the man said with little emotion. Sebastian looked the man in his eyes before answering.

"Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian waited patiently for the man to find his name. When the man found his name he ushered him inside. Sebastian moved around the large house in search of Ciel. After wandering around the room for what seemed like thirty minutes, he spotted Ciel talking to some woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was in an elegant red dress, Sebastian didn't know why but he felt a twinge of jealousy rise in him.

Sebastian walked closer to where Ciel was, he made sure not to be seen. He was interested in the conversation between Ciel and his blonde friend. "Elizabeth honestly, will you get over this? Please?" Ciel said as he moved Elizabeth's hand off his face.

"Why Ciel? I don't see why you can't be with me." Elizabeth looked Ciel in his eyes. She wanted an honest answer, but she wasn't sure if Ciel would give her one.

"Elizabeth…. I can't be with you again, we tried once and it failed…. There was a reason for that." Ciel could see the sad expression that she wore on her face. He felt bad but he just wasn't into her in that way. He wished that she could understand, but with Elizabeth it seemed almost impossible.

"But why? I think we were great together, even your father thought so, he swore up and down that we would be married someday." Ciel now just hoped for Sebastian to get in the house as quickly as possible and just take him away. He wasn't sure how much more of this talk he could handle.

The conversation went on for a little while longer, until Elizabeth just chose to drop the conversation, Much to Ciel's satisfaction. Right as Ciel was moving over to the food table, he saw Sebastian. He changed his direction and quickly began to move over toward Sebastian.

Sebastian spotted Ciel coming his way, and he began to walk closer to him. "Hello Ciel, how are you this fine evening?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, and as for this 'fine evening' it's going just perfect." The sarcasm was evident in Ciels voice. Sebastian laughed slightly.

"What's the matter? Did your little blonde friend ruffle some feathers?" Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the look that Ciel gave him. It was priceless to see him all miffed.

"If you were there, why didn't you help me? She wouldn't stop insisting. And it's hard to tell her that I only went out with her the first time because of my father. I have no interest in her at all, and I never will." Ciel glanced at Sebastian, he was confused with the look that he had on his face. "Sebastian?"

"Sorry I thought I saw somebody that I know." Sebastian focused his attention back on Ciel. He thought that for a minute he had seen Hannah. He just ignored it for the time being and walked around with Ciel. He loved being around Ciel it got rid of a lot of stress that he had.

Hannah on the other hand was planning on making Sebastian's night horrible.

* * *

"Oh, so you think you can cheat on me?" a girl said, her gaze falling on the black haired male sitting down below. "We'll see about that sweetie!" A woman said in a sickly sweet tone. The woman swiftly turned on her heel to walk back down to the foyer so that she could properly devise a plan, leaving her place on the balcony empty, but before she could fully exit the balcony area a hand reached out from the shadows behind her, grabbing her shoulder firmly.

"Well what do we have here?" A stern male voice had said from behind the woman.

The woman jolted slightly in surprise before turning her head immediately toward the voice that dared to bother her on her little spying spree. "What? Who?" The woman questioned as she turned to face the tall frightening man behind her fully.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite nicely for someone who was not invited. Here to play a game of spy from the looks of it." The mysterious man said from the shadows, his arms now crossed and his gaze switching from the silver haired woman over toward the black haired male below, before returning his gaze to the woman once again. "Stalking my guests is not the smartest decision to be making at the Phantomhive manor of all places."

"Y-your… guests?" The woman said her eyes widening as the male stepped out of the shadows into the dull lighting.

"Yes, my guests. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Vincent Phantomhive, the owner of the Phantomhive Corporation." Vincent said taking up the woman's hand to give it a small kiss. "And you my dear are an intruder that has yet to give me a name or an explanation as to why you're here."

"I don't think my name matters at the moment but as to why I'm here; I'm here for my fiance. You were correct when you said I was watching him however, I wouldn't exactly call it spying more like keeping my soon to be husband under control… We have a little bit of trust issues, but that doesn't concern you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the explanation the woman before him had given. Irritation was clearly shown in Vincent's eyes before he spoke. "Oh my dear, I don't think you quite understand. The point is everything that goes on here is indeed my concern. Now if you don't want the authorities to be called on you, or my guards to personally escort you out, not including the one that you flirted with to get in here, I suggest you tell me your name and what exactly your planning to do, because it seems to me your not just here to watch your fiance, and I rather not have some disrespectful girl running around causing trouble at my benefits dinner."

The woman sighed in a frustrated submission "My apologies Mr. Phantomhive. My name is Hannah Annafellows, and all I wish to do is keep my fiance, Sebastian away from that brat down there. He seems to have taken an interest in him and I don't like that one bit, nor will I allow it." Hannah said as she turned her gaze toward the boy sitting beside Sebastian with a glare.

Vincent turned his gaze toward the boy Hannah was currently paying mind too before his eyes widened considerably. "Ciel…?" Vincent whispered in shock and slight anger. "What is he doing with him?" Vincent's voice rose slightly forgetting that he was not alone.

Hannah turned her attention back to Vincent curiously. "You know him?"

"He's my son…" Vincent said gritting his teeth "And he was supposed to come here with Elizabeth but she's nowhere in sight."

"Looks like your son is biting off more than he's allowed to chew." Hannah said as she approached the balcony rail, placing her hand on it in favor of leaning upon it slightly, looking down at the two. Sebastian and Ciel continued with their laughter as they chatted and exchanged flirtatious winks and grins.

Vincent scowled at the pair "Disgusting…" Vincent said letting a minute pass before an idea began to surface in his brain. Vincent turned his attention fully toward Hannah, confidently before he spoke. "How about we make a compromise"

"Hm? What kind of compromise?" Hannah asked curiously.

"You and I don't want these two together so I'll let you stay, and I won't call you in for any trouble you cause, though make sure it's within reason. I will cover for you as long as the outcome results in their separation."

"That sounds perfect!" Hannah says with a devious smile before extending her hand to shake his. "Thank you Mr. Phantomhive."

"Call me Vincent. And it should be me thanking you." Vincent said taking up her offered hand to kiss it. "Well if you will excuse me Miss Hannah, I must attend to my guests. I wish you the best of luck." Vincent said before walking off leaving Hannah in a slight daze, a small red tint to her face before shaking it off in favor of devising what to do next to get Sebastian and that boy, Ciel apart…

* * *

While Sebastian and Ciel were talking or rather flirting, Elizabeth was returning from the bathroom, and on her way over to Ciel. When she got there she was disturbed with the conversation that she heard. She didn't know who Ciel was talking to but she knew that she didn't like their topic. Elizabeth cleared her throat "Ciel….. This is?" Elizabeth put on her best smile as she looked at Ciel, waiting for a response.

"Oh Elizabeth….. I apologize I didn't know you were back….. Please let me introduce you to my friend Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel looked at Sebastian and gave him a slight smile so Elizabeth wouldn't see. "Sebastian, this is Elizabeth Middleford, she's a child hood friend." Ciel moved to the side a little bit, feeling a little too close to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth saw the way that Ciel moved and gave a small pout, before it disappeared behind a forced smile. "Hello Sebastian, it is a pleasure to meet you." She forced the words out, not really meaning one bit of it. To her this man was taking her beloved Ciel away, and it drove her crazy on the inside.

"It is a pleasure as well" Sebastian heard the way that she had spoken and it puzzled him, before he noticed the look she gave to Ciel. What made him laugh slightly was that Ciel didn't even seem to notice. "Ciel would you like to walk around?... Elizabeth you are more than welcome to come along."

Ciel looked over to Sebastian a smile on his face. He didn't see the looks that Elizabeth was giving because his full attention was on the question that Sebastian had asked only moments before. "I would love to…. Shall we?" Ciel began to walk around with Sebastian, talking about themselves and each others interest.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was frustrated. It seemed like every time she would try to speak to Ciel, she would be ignored. She finally chose to just give up and walk away. Ciel didn't even notice her leave; he was too into what Sebastian had to say.

They talked for a while longer until their attention was taken by Vincent. He announced that everyone was to move to the dining hall so that dinner could be served. The group moved to the dining room, people were talking and having a good time. Aside from Hannah, who was watching Sebastian with irritation. She walked into the kitchen determined to split them up, at any cost.

The waiters and waitresses assigned to the dining hall seated Sebastian and Ciel before asking what they would like to drink. "I would like a Bloody Mary, what about you Ciel?" Sebastian asked turning his gaze toward the younger male with a genuine smile.

"Oh just a water will do for now, thank you." Ciel replied returning the smile to both Sebastian and the waitress assigned to their table, but it was mainly directed toward Sebastian.

"Alright, your drinks will be right out in just a moment." The waitress said with a friendly flirtatious wink toward Ciel that Sebastian couldn't help but scoff at when the girl had her back turned. This went unnoticed by Ciel.

Hannah was seated not far behind Sebastian and Ciel. She was far enough away from them as to not be noticed but close enough so that she knew what was going on as she requested from Mr. Vincent Phantomhive himself. It was the perfect seating too, because she could very well see from her position that brief look of jealousy in Sebastian's features and she chuckled bitterly to herself. "Well would you look at that my little Sebastian is jealous, hurts doesn't it, unfaithful bastard!" Hannah said quietly to herself as she glared at the pair. "Well time to pull out Hannah's secret bag of tricks!" Hannah said laughing a little bit. Returning from the kitchen the waitress for Sebastian and Ciel's table walked carefully with a tray of food and drinks in her hands. When the woman began to pass on by, Hannah kicked her purse in the path of the unsuspecting waitress causing her to nearly lose balance, but before she could fall Hannah stood up quickly, and grabbed a hold of the waitress and the tray before the woman lost total control over it. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Hannah yelped in her best act of genuine sincerity. Hannah then set the tray down for a moment and slipped the contents of the vile in Sebastian and Ciel's drinks so quickly that it only looked as though she were trying to fix the tray up from its shaken state. Hannah returned her attention to the waitress and helped her to regain composure. "You OK?" Hannah asked looking the waitress in the eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm OK." The woman said flustered, she was embarrassed to say the least.

"Oh that's a relief! You had me kind of scared for a second! I managed to save your tray by the way." Hannah said as she picked up the tray from her table and extended it toward the other woman with her best show of a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, um, thank you. And you didn't need to apologize it was my fault, I can be pretty clumsy sometimes." The waitress said as she accepted the tray and bid Hannah farewell.

Upon arriving at the waitress' designated table she set down their drinks and their plates of food. "Thank you." Sebastian said giving a courteous smile despite his negative feelings about her earlier, the waitress giggled and blushed before apologizing for being so late on bringing the food and drinks out.

"It's alright, you managed to get the food out to us safely that's all that matters." Ciel said slightly brushing her away but still being nice.

The waitress' blush deepened at the comment Ciel made before she bowed and left.

After the two ate dinner they walked toward the pathway in the back of the large house. Ciel was mesmerized by the full moon and stars that shined so brightly in the night sky. Sebastian was fixated on Ciel. He was in awe as the night sky captured Ciel's eyes and made them sparkle. He loved how his hair flowed in the breeze, how his eyes twinkled as bright as the stars that reflected in them, and how focused he was on something that brought him joy.

"Ciel I have a question to ask you." Sebastian said with the straightest of faces so he wouldn't give anything away. Sebastian just smirked at the look that he was given by Ciel; it was a mix of confusion and worry. "Don't worry it's nothing bad." Sebastian smiled briefly so that Ciel could see that there was nothing wrong.

"OK, what's your question?" Ciel said this as he moved closer to Sebastian, a glint in his eyes as they bored into scarlet red ones. Sebastian felt an urge to wrap his arms around Ciel, and pull him closer to his body. For once Sebastian didn't let the urge go. He moved his right arm behind Ciel and pulled his body closer. He could feel the heat radiating off of Ciel's body, even though he still had clothes on.

Ciel was slightly startled from Sebastian's sudden action but he did nothing to stop it. He actually tried to get closer, if that was at all possible. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and moved it up, almost as if he was going to kiss him. Everything in Ciel's world seemed to stop at that moment beside Sebastian. "Will you let me have this dance?" Sebastian said staring into wide blue eyes.

Ciel wasn't expecting the offer and felt a little shy. "I'm not the best dancer but I'll give it a shot." Ciel smiled and grabbed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian twirled him around once, and then put his hand on his waist. They slowly started to slow dance to a song that was only in their heads. They glided down the path. The smell of roses in the air, but neither of them could tell because of the closeness between the two.

They were so close that they could smell the others cologne. The smells mixed with the natural smell of outside and it seemed to calm both of the males. They relaxed more into each other enjoying the time they had. It was almost like a dream, neither of them wanted to wake up, too lost in the moment to really care about anything else. It's as if all the worries of the world just vanished in that moment, all the cares were gone.

They continued to dance, happy to be with the other. Although they've only known each other for a short while; they felt a connection. Something just pulled them together even though they couldn't figure out why. They didn't know what force could be behind such a thing, but they didn't care, all that mattered was that they now knew each other. Nothing in the world could stop them, or at least in their minds, but for now they'll just enjoy this moment.

Ciel and Sebastian were so focused on each other that they didn't see the rock on the path. Ciel tripped which resulted in him falling, and pulling Sebastian down with him. Ciel was slightly taken aback by the sudden fall that he didn't seem to notice Sebastian on top of him. "I'm sorry…. I didn't see the rock."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and stared into his bright eyes. "It's OK…. neither did I," Sebastian just stared at Ciel. Ciel then realized the position he was in, but made no move to fix it. Ciel began to move closer not really stopping to think about his actions. Sebastian saw that and moved in closing the distance between their mouths.

Once their lips connected, a warm feeling spread through both of them. The kiss got a little more intense but not far enough to arouse either of them. They moved their lips together rhythmically, there was no rush, in that moment it was just them, and the surrounding world had disappeared.

When Sebastian and Ciel had finally parted they took a moment to gaze into each others eyes for what felt like a minute but in reality it was much longer. They both fell short of breath after such a long sensual kiss.

"You're truly breathtaking…" Sebastian whispered his voice a bit husky, his eyes drowning within beautiful deep sea blue. The moon's light shone down upon the two, lighting up their features considerably and it seemed to have put them both in a dazed trance. Sebastian just let his head drop lightly in the crook of Ciel's neck in favor of kissing it softly and just let the moment take over and captivate him completely. Ciel didn't know what to say toward such a bold and kind statement as Sebastian's. Honestly Ciel never felt so special even when people have said really beautiful and kind things to him he never felt them to have true meaning but with Sebastian, for the first time with anyone, he knew it to be true and he felt it too.

"You too… I-I've never… I've never felt this way about anyone before, at least not quite like this." Ciel said a feeling overcoming him as if he were in a dream. He was almost tempted to say something crazy like, 'Let's ditch my father's benefit's dinner and just have a night for ourselves' but he thought better of it. Ciel's trance began to falter as he remembered that they still needed to get back to the party before his father realized that he was gone.

"Sebastian… I'm afraid we need to go back." Ciel announced sadly.

Sebastian sighed in disappointment but agreed none the less "Your right… It'd be best if we returned before your father notices you're gone." Sebastian said as he stood up reaching out a hand for Ciel to grab. Ciel took Sebastian's hand and he pulled him up gently. "We should do this again sometime." Sebastian said a small genuine smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah… We should…" Ciel agreed as they walked back toward the Phantomhive manor. Ciel shivered a little as they headed back which did not go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Here, I think you need this more than I do." Sebastian said wrapping the coat that was on him previously onto Ciel.

"Thanks… But are you sure you don't need it?" Ciel asked a small tint of pink to his face at the initial action.

"Yes, I'm sure besides it looks much better on you." Sebastian said before kissing Ciel's cheek sweetly.

Ciel was speechless to say the least and a huge smile had made its way upon Ciel's lips before he could even realize it, and his cheeks darkening a darker shade of pink from its previous light tint. The only words that Ciel could convey were too simple and were in need of more detail, he thought. "Thank you…"

Sebastian and Ciel reached the Phantomhive manor successfully and Sebastian took the initiative to open the door for Ciel, bowing a little as if he were some kind of doorman or butler. "After you my lord." Sebastian said playfully as he smiled a Cheshire grin directed at Ciel.

Ciel rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are definitely a playful soul. And a damn sexy one at that." Ciel said with a grin as he walked through the door.

"I only try." Sebastian said his smirk still in play.

"By the way I liked your presentation right there. It appeals to me for some reason." Ciel stated as he stopped and waited for Sebastian to come in.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sebastian said as he closed the door and continued walking once alongside Ciel.

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in." A male voice said from behind the pair and it was quite obvious that it was directed toward them. Sebastian and Ciel stopped dead in their tracks and turned toward the perpetrator who said such an offensive statement.

"I knew I recognized that god awful voice." Ciel grimaced as his sapphire blue eyes bore into familiar gold in an unfriendly glare. "Hello, again, Claude to whom do I owe this unpleasant surprise, so I can go break their neck."

"Oh, come now; don't pretend like you're not happy to see me. I know somewhere in your stubborn heart, you still care; you just don't know how to convey that. And I cared too, you just didn't give me that second chance to show it and honestly I think everyone deserves a second chance. But of course you don't have that kind of mercy." Claude said quite peeved at the pair before him. Bitterness and jealousy was definitely taking over. Sebastian glared at Claude and extended his arm out in a protective blocking manor across Ciel. Ciel gave Sebastian a reassuring look and placed his hand on Sebastian's arm indicating silently that this was his fight and that he knew what he was doing. Claude scowled at this action but continued onto his next statement instead of making a pointless comment on how that little exchange was so "cute" that it about made him want to puke.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? I gave you a second chance, in fact I've given you more chances than I can even count, and you screwed them all over! So don't give me that shit!" Ciel snapped out anger filling him with a passion.

"Most all of which I were unaware of, because they always seem to include personal problems that you usually fail to tell me about, so that I can at least fix my mistakes, I would hardly count that as legitimate second chances! But you wouldn't know what giving a real second chance was if it bit you in your tiny little ass!" Claude retorted with a snarl.

"It's not my fault you can't take a hint for shit! Hell you can't even figure out what the problem is even if someone detailed and mapped it out in every way they could! So don't blame me for your oblivious ignorance. And you have plenty of it, and you know, it is truly as they say, ignorance is indeed bliss, heh, you must be ecstatic!" Ciel growled back.

Claude was slightly taken aback by Ciel's final retort. He began to grit his teeth in the rising anger he felt at that very moment.

Sebastian tried to hold himself back with every fiber of his being because he knew from the small, silent exchange Ciel had with him that he wanted to deal with him on his own. It still unnerved Sebastian to just sit back and watch this obnoxious, sickening man, talk down to Ciel in such a disrespectful way, but he respected Ciel's decisions greatly and never wanted to fail or disappoint him, so he just let him handle it for the moment, unless it got too out of hand he would not step in. Sebastian would indeed make sure to put him in his place if he dared to go too far with Ciel. I guess you could say he cared a little too much for the younger male, but that was just how he felt regardless of that possible fact.

Sebastian placed his hand gently, yet firmly upon Ciel's shoulder. "Ciel…" Sebastian said indicating that they should leave. Sebastian kept his hand on Ciel's shoulder as he turned with him in sync and walked off in the opposite direction. Sebastian merely looked back upon doing so and gave a warning glare indicating that the next time they ever came in contact with him he was not going to just sit idly by; he will do something if he feels it necessary. For right now, Claude had just got off with a lucky break.

Alois came back from the dessert table with plenty of sweets in hand, a jovial, playful attitude is what he had at the moment as he pranced on over toward a flustered and pissed off Claude. "I'm baaaack~!" Alois said in a sing song voice as he took up a piece of a brownie to munch on and looked at Claude directly, noticing Claude's change in demeanor. Alois frowned a bit and pouted. "Now what's got my dear, sweet, Claude so pissed off?" Alois asked concern clearly shown in his features.

"Nothing that really matters at the moment…" Claude said brushing off Alois' comment. Claude did not want to explain how he had just gotten into an unpleasant argument with his ex boyfriend especially over the subject matter. That would just cause too much drama and right now he needed a break from it.

"Humph, fine then! If you don't want to talk about it I suppose I can't make you." Alois replied a little frustrated with Claude but not by too much. Alois began to focus in on Claude's actions and right at the moment it seemed he kept glancing over to glare at something and for some reason it had the effect of sucking Claude into his musings as he began to stare, with that same fierce glare plastered on his features. Alois followed his gaze and saw a light blackish, blue haired boy walking beside an older male with jet black hair. Alois squinted and took a few steps forward in faint recognition.

Ciel turned his head toward his side to look into Sebastian's eyes with a comment of some sort and when he did Alois stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Ciel's face from side view. "No way…!" Alois exclaimed silently to himself before he heard an all too familiar laugh emit from the boy. "Ciel?" Alois squealed out in pleasant shock dropping the plate of sweets upon the floor with a loud clatter, his eyes wide and a huge smile spread quickly across his face. Claude's eyes widened at Alois' sudden outburst, glancing between Alois and Ciel in pure confusion.

Ciel froze in his tracks and all color seemed to drain from his face. He shivered. "No… It couldn't be…!" Ciel exclaimed aloud to himself before his eye began to twitch nervously.

Sebastian stared over toward Ciel with wide eyes, literally detailing without words a WTF statement. "W-what's the matter Ciel, you OK?" Sebastian said concern evident in his voice.

"Just keep walking Sebastian and whatever you do, do NOT look behind you." Ciel said grabbing Sebastian's hand, beginning to walk faster, dragging Sebastian farther away from the area.

"What?" Sebastian shouted out in surprise before catching up in pace with Ciel. "What the hell is going on Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a whispered tone as to not cause an unwanted scene.

"I'll explain when we get the fuck away from here!" Ciel said frantically trying to find a good place to ditch the boy who was swiftly gaining on them from behind.

"Ciel, wait up! Oh Cieeeeeel~!" Alois screamed in excitement as he bolted toward Ciel full force.

"Quick, let's go in here!" Ciel said as he threw open the door to his old bedroom and locked it as quickly as humanly possible.

All seemed to be silent for the meantime and Ciel began to pant heavily in relief. He felt as if it would be a good time to pass out and let his heart slow down. Ciel wobbled over to the bed and just plopped down on it.

Sebastian was lost for a second, the question of 'What?' came to mind just like 'Why?' But he set that aside for the sensual way that Ciel was laying on the bed. Sebastian walked closer to Ciel a teasing comment on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped and his eyes went wide, as a blonde boy with light blue eyes came in through the window.

"Oh Cieeel~, you always forget to lock the window, I feel like we're still in high school, don't you?" Alois ran over to Ciel and forced him into a close embrace. Ciel on the other hand was beating his head mentally for forgetting to lock the window.

"Alois I didn't know it was you following us, I would have stopped." Ciel said lying through his teeth. He had a fake smile plastered on his face making sure to put up the best possible performance for this little pest.

"It's OK, I'm just glad to see you, it's been years." Alois said in an excited tone. "And who is this handsome man?" Alois said staring directly at Sebastian. Sebastian cringed slightly before introducing himself.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and you are?" Sebastian said as he looked down at the jumping blonde boy.

"I'm Alois Trancy; I'm an old classmate of Ciel's." Ciel shivered at the words that left Alois' mouth.

Before Ciel could answer Sebastian started acting a little weird. His face looked sick. Ciel ran over to Sebastian's side. "Are you OK?" Ciel asked in a worried tone.

"I just need a bathroom." Sebastian said gripping his stomach.

"OK" Ciel said grabbing a hold of one of Sebastian's arms. "Alois I have to go take care of him, but it was a pleasure to see you again," Ciel didn't wait for a reply from Alois; he just walked into the hall and headed to the bathroom. Once they made it into the bathroom, Ciel guided Sebastian over to the toilet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm OK I just need to take a seat, I started feeling a little sick." Sebastian explained as if it was nothing. Ciel looked at him for a moment searching for a sign that something was wrong. When he felt that Sebastian was OK, he stood up and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a confused look. "Come on let's get our coats and go back to my place, I can get you some medicine there." Sebastian was going to refute that but the idea of seeing Ciel's home was way to enticing to pass up.

"OK, but I can't stay too long, I have a long day tomorrow." Sebastian said with a smile on his face. He stood up and walked with Ciel to the front of the house to collect their keys and coats. They separated as they went to their cars. It wasn't long before Sebastian and Ciel were in the car and on their way to Ciel's apartment. Sebastian followed Ciel close behind until they finally made it to Ciel's place.

Both of the males got out of their cars and headed up the steps to Ciel's apartment. They waited outside for a brief moment while Ciel unlocked the door. "You can have a seat on the couch I'll be right back with some medicine." Sebastian just nodded and took a seat on the couch; from there he could see all the decorations on Ciel's walls. He noticed all the artwork and thought that going to an art museum would be a great surprise for Ciel.

It wasn't long before Ciel was back with some medicine and two cups of water. Sebastian quickly took the medicine and watched Ciel as he took some as well. "Are you not feeling well?" Sebastian asked as he moved closer to Ciel.

"I feel OK but at the same time a little sick, but I'll be fine, do you want to watch a movie?" Ciel asked as he sat close to Sebastian.

"Sure, I'd love to." Sebastian tried not to sound eager but it was pointless, because Ciel had already heard it in his voice. Ciel put on the movie Disturbia, and then he shut off the lights and moved in close to Sebastian.

The movie was only half way in when Ciel noticed that Sebastian had fallen asleep. He smiled down at the older male and went to shut off the movie. After shutting off the movie he walked to the closet in the hall and grabbed an extra blanket. He walked back into the living room and spread out the blanket over Sebastian's body after laying him down. Ciel looked down at him and was happy with the sight. He moved under the blankets alongside Sebastian, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**To be continued**…

* * *

This was a little longer than last week, please tell me what you think.

THANKS for reading! :)

I plan to have the next chapter out on Saturday or Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey did you guys think we left? well we didn't! Sorry for the late update life became hell and it was hard to write but we're back and hope to have the next chapter up in 2 or 3 weeks! But hopefully sooner.

I want to thank all that Favorited and reviewed the story it really means a lot to us and helps us write more.

Well enough with our babble here's chapter 3! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor L. Psych. Bunny own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. :(**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Fire surrounded Sebastian's line of sight as black ash fell around him in a flurry. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see and he couldn't even stand. Destruction and pain was the pure essence of this place, his living hell…_

"_Sebastian!" A male voice yelled out in distress. Sebastian's eyes went wide as he coughed and tried desperately to focus in on the approaching figure emerging from the flames. So far all he could see was a blurry mess of red, yellow, and orange._

"_What? Jason? Is that you?" Sebastian yelled in recognition, a hopeful sound emitting from his throat as he gasped for the little air that remained. The smoke started to clear if only by a little bit as a tall, older male came into view. The man was in flames as he trudged toward Sebastian with the last of his strength. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, charred by the fire as it continued to spread all about his body._

"_S-Sebastian… Why…? Why did you do this to me?" Jason said as tears fell from his clouded eyes before it disappeared within golden embers of flame._

"_What? N-no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Sebastian said in horror as he broke out into involuntary tremors, tears pouring down his face as if it were rain. Sebastian took shaky steps forward with all the strength he could muster._

_Jason stopped shakily, his arm extended out toward Sebastian desperately before his eyes closed, and his legs gave out from underneath him. Jason lay amongst the ashes unmoving as the embers danced all about him as if in praise. Sebastian screamed in despair as he ran toward Jason with a new found resolve. "Jason! No! Wake up! Please! JASON!" Sebastian's tears seemed to flow so freely at this point as he fell to his knees, clutching Jason's dead body in his quivering hands, the air choking him into unconsciousness, the last thing Sebastian saw before completely passing out was a collage of embers flying away in the breeze leaving behind the remains of ash in Jason's stead…_

Sebastian awoke violently from where he was on the couch. He clutched his head, as he gasped, trying to regain his breath. He realized upon touching his own face that he had broken out into a cold sweat. Sebastian looked around frantically, his eyes wide as he tried to figure out where he was. Realization set in when he heard a familiar voice announce itself upon the floor.

"Sebastian, what the hell?" Ciel said as he gripped the edge of the couch. He looked tired and a bit annoyed. He stood up and looked down at the shaking figure on the couch. His eyes suddenly filled with worry, as he carefully sat beside the older male. "Are you OK? You look terrible." Ciel went to reach for Sebastian's hand, but suddenly stopped himself, not too sure on how Sebastian would react.

Sebastian looked over to Ciel with dazed filled eyes. "I'm fine just a nightmare, why were you on the floor?" Ciel visibly relaxed at the words. He let his shoulders slump as he answered Sebastian's question.

"I fell off in the middle of your spaz attack, but never mind me, what was the dream about?" Ciel continued to look at Sebastian with curiosity and concern.

"I… I don't really remember at the moment. It doesn't really matter though, it's over now." Sebastian said pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes shut tightly before opening them slowly once again.

"Well, OK as long as you're good now, that's all that really matters anyway." Ciel couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing here at the moment, he just couldn't figure out what.

"Hey, it's pretty early, how about you come over here and relax with me for a while." Sebastian said with a small smile.

"… It's 6 o' clock in the morning… What kind of person are you? I wanna sleep!" Ciel said with a mock pout.

"… 6 o' clock isn't that early." Sebastian said with an eyebrow raised toward Ciel.

"… Are you serious…?" Ciel said with an incredulous glare before getting up and trudging toward his bedroom. "I'm going to bed." Ciel walked into his bedroom and 'gracefully' fell face first onto his bed. Sebastian chuckled at this. "Argh! It's not as comfortable!" Ciel yelled, his voice muffled by the covers that smothered him from below.

Sebastian got up from his place on the couch and walked over toward Ciel's doorway so that he could get a good look at Ciel in all his tired glory. "What's not as comfortable?" Sebastian asked cheekily, a smirk playing across his lips as he leaned on the door post with his arms crossed already knowing the answer.

"Uh… um… Nothing…?" Ciel stuttered out embarrassed as he buried his face into the covers further.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes at this as he began to approach Ciel. Sebastian sat down beside Ciel. "Nothing huh?" Sebastian said this with a wide grin on his face, as he leaned in closer to the younger male.

Ciel's face flushed from embarrassment. "Yes nothing, so what do you do this early?" Ciel looked at Sebastian through sleep filled eyes. Sebastian looked at Ciel for a moment before speaking.

"I get ready for the day and work. I also use it as a relax time." Sebastian had a straight face as he told Ciel about his morning. Ciel on the other hand was terrified at what the man called relaxing. He felt the need to show the older male how to relax.

Ciel slipped from under his covers and leaned closer to Sebastian. "You call that relaxing? You've lost your mind, let me show you how to relax." Ciel stated this in a simple yet flirty way.

Sebastian had an intrigued look on his face as he looked at Ciel. He didn't know what was on the younger males mind, but he was certainly willing to find out. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Ciel look at Sebastian with a mischievous smile. He got out of the blankets, and crawled over towards Sebastian. "First you need to lie back on the bed, its more relaxing that way." Ciel began to fluff the pillow so that when Sebastian laid down he would be comfortable. Ciel got back under the covers, and looked over Sebastian trying to figure out if he would take the offer.

Sebastian glances down at the bed, and then back up at Ciel. With a sigh he moved closer to the younger male. "OK. Move over." They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Ciel didn't want to ruin a peaceful moment, and Sebastian was trying hard to see how this was relaxing. Finally Sebastian snapped, being quiet just wasn't something that he could do. "How is this relaxing? You're not doing anything, it's completely pointless!"

Ciel chuckled at Sebastian's out burst, because truly it was funny. The man didn't know the definition of relaxing and that made the younger male smile. The man was truly complex, he was like a puzzle, all Ciel had to do was put the pieces together and he would be able to see a beautiful picture looking back. "You're insane! The point of relaxing is to do nothing."

That's not the definition that Sebastian knew. "The last time I checked, relaxing was doing something you love on your time. Since when was it doing nothing?" Sebastian sat up and looked at Ciel, the only thing that stared back at him was a pair of big blue eyes; Ciel laughed and pushed Sebastian back on the bed.

The younger male sighed as he looked at Sebastian; he knew this was a losing battle. Ciel gave Sebastian a soft smile "OK fine, what is something you love to do in your spare time?" Ciel knew all too well that he wasn't going to be getting sleep any time soon, so he resigned himself to his fate. He got in a comfortable position on his side with his hand firmly pressed to his cheek, as he patiently waited for Sebastian's answer.

"Well, let's see... Now..." Sebastian said as his gaze bore into the ceiling in contemplation and his hand now resting upon his chin, a thoughtful expression overcoming his features. "I love to cook, to clean up shop, manage my store, garden my fruits, vegetables, and spices, try new recipes, and play and take care of my pet cat, Chef Whiskers... Yep that's about it... Oh and I forgot one of my current favorite things to do is spending time with a certain, sweet, blue eyed boy." Sebastian said as he turned his thoughtful attention away from the ceiling in favor of looking at said boy. At first Ciel's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape, and his hand had slightly faltered upon hearing all the work Sebastian did that he called "relaxing" before his features softened into a smile when he focused on the last part of his sentence.

"Well it looks like this certain blue eyed boy is going to have to teach you how to truly relax, Ciel style." Sebastian chuckled at this. "No seriously! I'm horrified that all that stuff you listed except for me was all work related!" Ciel said as he locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Oh come on now you act as if I mow the yard and watch the grass grow in my spare time. What I do is not that bad. Besides, is it that bad if I at least had one thing in my list that you didn't consider work? I should be given props for that new, sweet addition right there, don't you think?" Sebastian retorted as he chuckled lightly, finding this little conversation to be oddly entertaining but then again he always brightened up when talking about his favorite things to do.

"I suppose your right but aside from that with how you relax, you might as well mow the yard and watch the grass grow! I wouldn't be shocked if you did!" Ciel joked as he gently nudged Sebastian's side with his elbow trying desperately to ignore Sebastian's flattery so that he wouldn't blush insanely; too bad that little effort on Ciel's part was soon to fail.

"Hmm… what if I mowed you down and watched you grow? I'm sure I'd be pretty entertained and 'relaxed' in doing that. So in that case you'd be half right in your assumption of what I'd enjoy to do in my relaxation time.~" Sebastian teased as a fit of laughter emitted from his throat upon seeing Ciel's blushing, dumbfounded expression.

"Well if it helps at all, messing with you can be added to my list of favorite things to do in my spare time.~" Sebastian winked playfully in Ciel's direction making the younger male's blush deepen and he found himself smothering his face into the pillows like he did before.

"I'm done talking now..." Ciel said as a moment of silence fell between them, Sebastian's eyebrow raised slightly, a smirk played upon his lips as he looked over toward the smothered form beside him.

Suddenly a rumbling sound cut through the silence and Ciel twitched in recognition of what it was. Ciel tucked his arms underneath himself to wrap around his stomach in a failed attempt to shut it up but it only growled louder.

Sebastian broke out into a soft smile before he lifted himself up into a sitting position and placed his hand upon Ciel's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, how about we go get something to eat, it is after all breakfast time and I'm feeling pretty hungry myself." Sebastian said as he stood up and walked out into the living room to get his jacket and keys that he left by the coach the other night he then walked back into Ciel's bedroom swinging the key ring around his finger, letting the keys jingle in his grasp as he looked at the mess that was Ciel. "You coming?" Sebastian asked feeling a strange sense of déjà vu as he stood at the door post smirking. Ciel sighed defeatedly at his question.

"... Yeah... I'm coming... Can't really go to sleep now at this point." Ciel said before another growl emitted from his stomach which prompted Ciel to both cringe a little and then stand up to go put on something other than casual bedtime clothing. Once Ciel got dressed in his personal bathroom he emerged once again sluggishly walking up to Sebastian who was already by the front door.

"After you." Sebastian said holding the front door open for Ciel to pass on through.

"Thanks." Ciel yawned out as Sebastian followed in tow behind the younger male.

"You're very welcome. By the way, I hope you don't mind if we take my car out for this little trip, do you?" Sebastian asked as he opened the car door of his black Pontiac.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Ciel said as he climbed in the passenger side. Before Sebastian closed the car door that he had opened for Ciel, he flashed Ciel a smirk, "That's good cause you're in for quite an adventure." Sebastian stated as he closed the door to the passenger's side and climbed into the driver's seat. Ciel just raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's statement.

"And what exactly are you planning?" Ciel asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sebastian said cheekily as he started up the car and drove off.

When Sebastian reached a certain point in the road he turned off onto a highway and sped up.

"Whoa, we're taking the highway?" Ciel said surprised and a little unnerved, he never in all his years took the highway to any place and he especially never heard of taking the highway to a simple breakfast place around town that you could just as easily get to by common roads.

"Surprise! This is the fun way to get to a destination but of course you have to know what you're doing and safety is always a must on my list. I figured you needed a little wake up call and the highway is just the place to do that. At least that's how I wake myself up sometimes, get the adrenaline pumping." Sebastian said as he geared to the left upon a circular turn before speeding up on a straight lane."

Ciel's heart raced a bit, but oddly enough his nervousness began to dissipate as they continued onward. Ciel could see Sebastian in his peripheral vision controlling the car fluidly and without falter, upon seeing that his look didn't seem to waver from a small smile; he knew Sebastian knew what he was doing. He felt safe with Sebastian, and trusted him a lot. It was amazing how this man had such an effect on him.

Ciel's heart began to thump loudly in his chest but this time from pure excitement. "Ha-ha! This is actually pretty fun. Still insane as fuck but fun nonetheless!" Ciel chuckled as he focused his eyes on the twisting, and winding roads.

"I take it; you've never been on the highway before?" Sebastian asked curiously, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No I don't trust it; too many reckless drivers choose this route." Ciel said as he looked over toward a car that sped up and quickly passed them from the side.

"Well that's a risk you're going to have to take while driving. Unfortunately there are reckless drivers everywhere. You can't really avoid that. I get that it's more intimidating on the highway, and like anywhere, not everyone is a safe driver but if you know what you're doing it can be a fun, fast and efficient way to get to a place." Sebastian replied as he approached the exit.

"It may be a faster way to a destination but that's for those who in my opinion generally don't have patience and tend to be the causes for car wrecks. I'm not very patient myself but I rather not end up in a wreck that delays me even further and causes me to be more irritable than when I started." Ciel said with a small smirk almost as if he was brushing off something. "And no one wants an irritable Ciel Phantomhive. ~" Ciel said cheekily as he pressed back to relax against the comfortable passenger seat.

"No we do not. I can only imagine what horrible things you would do to us poor, unfortunate souls who dared to cross your path." Sebastian said jokingly yet very serious about the matter. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he said that. "Good thing, I'm not going to ever find out!" Sebastian stated as a Cheshire grin enveloped his features.

"Or so you think, who knows, you might indeed see my wrath depending on where the hell your taking me, after all I am a very picky person when it comes to where I eat and what I eat!" Ciel joked as Sebastian turned into a small parking lot and began his search for a good spot.

"Oh I don't think you'll be disappointed, at least I hope not." Sebastian replied as he parked up toward the front of the establishment he chose for this morning's breakfast.

"And here I thought you were certain of everything." Ciel teased as he unbuckled himself and stepped out of the vehicle to follow Sebastian.

"Yes even I can't be certain about everything." Sebastian said before his jovial smile turned into a sad one unbeknownst to Ciel since Sebastian had taken the liberty to walk a little ahead of him. "Never will..." Sebastian continued his voice soft and nearly inaudible at the last bit of his comment.

"What? I didn't catch that." Ciel asked walking up to Sebastian's side.

"Sorry it's nothing, just got caught up in my own musings of what I have to do for today." Ciel didn't quite buy that reasoning Sebastian had given but he brushed it off knowing that Sebastian will tell him when the time came if it were that important.

"Alright here we are! My favorite place to retire to when I am not in the mood for my own cooking or when I just don't have the time." Sebastian said as he gave a closed eyed smile and held open the door for Ciel to pass on through. "Welcome to the Village Inn. The only other place that can even compare to my cooking!" Sebastian winked as Ciel stopped and looked up at the sign above him to confirm the name "Hm… This is my first time coming here, I mean I've heard of this place before, though I've never been to it, I've always wanted to try it." Ciel said as he continued onward alongside Sebastian.

"Well I'm glad you get to experience your first time with me." Sebastian said wrapping an arm around Ciel's shoulders in a sweet and friendly hug.

Ciel blushed upon realizing how wrong Sebastian's words had sounded and Sebastian himself probably didn't even realize that it could be taken in such a perverted sense. Unbeknownst to Ciel Sebastian's smirk said otherwise. The two continued to walk until they found a decent spot for the both of them to sit at and properly enjoy their meals.

"Good morning sir's, I am your waiter Luka Macken, how may I take your order?" Luka asked a smile spread across his face as he first looked at Sebastian and then at Ciel in acknowledgement. Ciel quickly ducked into his menu hoping to God that Luka could not recognize him like his brother did only a mere day ago. Sebastian looked up at the boy and recited his order before turning his head toward the younger male across from him.

"What would you like Ciel?' Sebastian inquired seeing as how the younger male had yet to speak up about what he wanted.

"Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive?" Luka asked tilting his head in questioning, his order pen pressed to his chin and his notebook still in hand as he awaited a reply. Ciel peaked around his menu and gave Sebastian a glare. Sebastian just gave him a confused look in return and mouthed 'what?' thoroughly confused.

"There was a reason I ducked my head you bastard!" Ciel gritted out within an aggravated whisper directed toward the older male. Sebastian snorted and turned his head to the side, not wanting to upset Ciel further. Ciel sat the menu down and turned to face Luka "Hello Luka, it's been awhile since I've seen you, how have you been?" Ciel gave a forced smile to the younger male.

Ciel faintly wondered why he kept running into people he really didn't want to be around. For a second he thought of Sebastian, but immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind. It would be insane to think of Sebastian, he just met the man a day ago.

"I know it's been almost 3 years now. I'm doing fine; Alois told me last night that he had run into you at the party, I'm glad I was able to see you today. I wasn't able to come last night because my dad had me slaving over work." Luka gave a small smile glad to see the older male was doing ok.

Ciel looked at Luka and remembered how alike yet different he was than Alois. "That's alright Luka, this is my Friend Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian waved at the orangey red haired boy before turning back to his menu.

Luka gave a nod in return "Yes I know, it's a pleasure to meet you in person I eat at Cibo Dell'amore on occasion, the food is just amazing." Sebastian looked over to the boy accepting the props for his cooking.

"Why thank you, I'm glad to hear that you like my food, it's always a compliment to know that my food pleases people." Sebastian said as he gave Luka a genuine smile, truly happy to have made yet another good impression on a customer.

"Of course, with how great your food tastes, I'd be surprised if it didn't please your customers." Luka complimented before he heard a man yell out his name from across the room.

"Oh, sorry guys that's my boss uh, I need to get back to work, are you ready to order yet?" he looked at Ciel while he brought his pen to the tiny note pad to take the order.

"Hm…" Ciel examined his menu once more before answering Luka's desired question. "I'd like a strawberry crape… And hash brown, please." Ciel said giving Luka a small smile in thanks.

"Alrighty! Your food will be out in a moment. Anything you'd like to drink in the meantime?" Luka asked after swiftly jotting down Ciel's order and awaiting yet another reply.

"A water will do for now, thanks." Sebastian said handing back his menu.

"I'll have water as well. Thank you." Ciel said, following Sebastian in suit as he handed back his menu for Luka to take.

"You're welcome! I'll be back out soon with your desired order." Luka said as he waved and hurried off to the back to greet his boss. Sebastian and Ciel waved Luka goodbye before a blur of flamboyant red crossed Sebastian's line of sight. Sebastian grimaced and turned his attention back to Ciel.

"Hey, Ciel I think we should go, I'm not really feeling hungry anymore." He said nervously, he didn't let it show on his face but it was apparent in his voice.

"What! We didn't even eat yet, and why the hell do you look so nervous?" Ciel says as he follows Sebastian's gaze to the back of the restaurant, his eyes fell on a man with green eyes and frightening red hair. "Who is he?" Ciel looked back at Sebastian; said man was pulling money from his wallet so he could pay the bill and the tip. "Ok Sebastian you're starting to scare me, will you answer my fucking question, who the hell is he?" Ciel was now a bit annoyed and slightly scared. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Ciel just calm down ok, that man over there he's rather creepy and I'd rather not deal with him." Sebastian said hurriedly trying to calm the younger male's fears. Ciels face began to relax as he slowed his breathing not wanting to make a scene. "Besides I promise when we leave here I'll make you breakfast or we could just go somewhere else. I may not know where such a place is yet but we'll find it!" Sebastian said as he stood from the table and dug into his jean pockets to retrieve his wallet. Ciel pouted but complied nonetheless, as he stood up from where he sat to join Sebastian.

Luka came out of the kitchen with a tray of food and drinks in hand as he approached Sebastian and Ciel's table. Upon his arrival however, he noticed Sebastian set the breakfast payment onto the table and the pair looking as if they were in a rush to leave. "Uh... H-hey guys, is everything alright?" Luka asked stopping dead in his tracks as confusion seemed to consume his features.

"Sorry but can we get all that to go? Something urgent came up and I must attend to the matter as soon as possible. Please forgive us for the inconvenience." Sebastian said as he hurriedly stuffed his wallet into his back pocket, and grabbed his coat shortly after.

"Uh, yes sir, I'll be back in a moment with your food packed up and ready to go." Luka said as he went back into the kitchen to prepare their meal to go.

As the two headed toward the door and awaited their food, green eyes accented by bright red hair settled upon Sebastian's form, examining him feverously, a Cheshire grin engulfing his face happily as he continued his mindless gawking. "-You have a point and that's why I think we need to propose a new executive who can better handle the mergers finances and patch up most if not all its loopholes…" A woman said as she spoke to the red headed male who now stood in a captivated daze ignoring the woman in favor of the man that caught his eye at the moment.

"Oh… My… God, it couldn't be! My little sexy soufflé actually does comes here to eat~?" The red head gasped out in pleasant shock.

"Wait… What? Grell are you even listening?" The woman snapped as she turned around to face the ogling red head whose attention seemed to be elsewhere at the moment.

"Ah, he's so handsome, as always~" The man named Grell sighed as he cooed grasping his hands together and swaying his hips slightly in total admiration.

"Focus Grell. We didn't come here to play around and creep on people, we came here to talk about business over breakfast, and you know that." The woman scolded, trying to put Grell's attention back on the reason they were even there. Finally hearing the woman behind him he snapped out of his daze if only for a moment and pouted a dramatic tearful look before giving a reply.

"But I can't be expected to talk solely on business, when all the rumors about that sexy little Chef owner coming to this place are true!" Grell said as he twirled around excitedly.

"Honestly how did you end up working for this company?" The woman said as she walked up to Grell and placed a hand on his shoulder her eyes shifting over toward the direction Grell had his eyes on currently before she pulled at Grell to lead him away but in the midst of doing this she froze, her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon one particular male that she recognized.

"S-Sebastian?" The girl spurted out in disbelief beside Grell. Grell's love struck smile turned into a confused and curious look.

"So you know Sebby too?" Grell asked his curious blinking gaze now resting on the woman he had come here with. She only ignored him in favor of walking toward Sebastian with determination evident on her face.

Luka came out with Sebastian and Ciel's breakfast in to go containers and handed it to the two with a smile before telling them goodbye and to come back again sometime. Sebastian hurriedly headed toward the door with Ciel following close behind; before Sebastian felt someone tap his back to get his attention. "Yes Ciel?" Sebastian asked turning his head to look over his left shoulder as he walked but noticed Ciel had stopped and was looking to Sebastian's other side confused and a bit peeved for some reason.

"Guess again sweetheart." A clearly feminine voice announced from his right side causing Sebastian's head to snap toward the voice immediately upon realizing that it was definitely not Ciel but rather someone he was desperately wanting to avoid.

Ciel stood behind the two thoroughly confused. He wondered just who this woman was and what her relation was to Sebastian.

"Hannah, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here of all places?" Sebastian said irritated but keeping himself calm and composed anyway, so as to not make a scene.

"Oh, I'm just here on business, what about you sweet pea?" Hannah said sarcastically.

"Here with my friend, having breakfast. We were just about to leave." Sebastian said trying to cut the conversation short. Sebastian subtly placed his hand on Ciel's back, pushing him toward the glass door. "Why don't you go out to the car and wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh dear please wait, I'd like to meet this cute little friend of yours." Hannah said in a sickly sweet tone. Hannah turned to face Ciel and gave him the fakest of smiles. "What is your name sweetheart?"

Ciel caught that sickly sweet undertone but decided to brush it off for now not in the mood to cause a scene. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and you are?"

"Oh I am someone you will be getting to know quite a bit seeing as you're a friend of my fiancé" She said with a pleasantly fake smile.

Ciel froze and his eyes widened while his composure seemed to falter at that moment. Ciel slowly turned his gaze toward Sebastian "Fiancé," Ciel said in a dejected tone feeling a bit defeated.

"Oh don't feel hurt honey, I thought he told you, we're to be married in 3 months." Hannah said while turning her head toward Sebastian. "That is the deal after all..." Hannah says as she closes the distance between her lips and Sebastian's ear "Right?" Hannah whispers audibly in his ear a smile tugging at her lips.

Ciel still feeling dejected decides to walk away at that point letting his hand run through his hair.

"Oh my, what's got him so upset? You'd think the dear would be happy for you." Hannah said as her smile widened.

Ciel stops and turns around to glare at Hannah. "Listen here bitch. I don't care what you and Sebastian do, I just don't want to be in the middle of whatever 'This' is!" He spat before turning around yet again and stomping toward the door.

"Oh Ciel, wait, I have one more thing to say" Hannah said trying to get Ciel's attention.

"And what would that be, that you're a bitch, or a whore? I don't know which you'd prefer." Ciel said with a snide grin.

Hannah scowled at Ciel before her mouth twitched back into a smile when she came back to her train of thought. "Oh no, not quite." Hannah said as she pulled Sebastian close by his hand. She moved closer, closing the distance between their lips. Sebastian's eyes widened as Hannah pressed her lips against his.

Sebastian looked over at Ciel with sad eyes feeling as if his heart was about to fall out of his chest. Ciel's eyes were filled with hurt as he looked at the pair before him.

"He's mine." Hannah says with a wide, wicked grin.

Ciel's eyes lowered in disappointment as he pushed the doors open and walked off not daring to look back. He felt as if he could break down and cry right there but he would never allow that bitch the satisfaction. He pulled out his phone to call Elizabeth to come and pick him up. But before the phone call could be answered his phone died. Ciel clutched his phone pretty pissed at the moment, this was just his luck.

Luka seeing the whole thing play out in the restaurant caused him to worry. He clocked out of work and went to chase after Ciel to see if he was ok. "Ciel!" Luka yelled as he chased Ciel around the corner of the building. "Hey Ciel, are you alright?" Luka asked as he slowed down and walked up to Ciel. Ciel's back pressed against the wall before he slid down and put his hands against his knees as he stared absently into the sky.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Ciel said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't really want to try to speak at the moment to afraid that his voice would quiver or fail on him.

"Do you need a ride home? My shift just ended." Luka asked concern interlacing his voice.

"I don't want to bother you with that…" Ciel said as he let his head fall to his knees. "But thanks… That's really kind of you."

"It's no bother at all, come on my cars over there. All I need is your address." Luka extended his hand out to Ciel, hoping the older male would take the offer.

Ciel looked up at Luka and hesitantly took hold of his hand, mumbling a quiet "Thank you…"

* * *

The smell of Earl Grey Tea filled Ciel's nostrils as he sipped at it, the taste calming his nerves and putting him into a very relaxed state. Ciel was bringing the cup up to his mouth again but before he could take another sip, someone knocked on the door. Ciel had an inclination of who it could be if all the missed calls and texts wasn't enough indication. Ciel sighed, setting down his cup of tea, as he made his way to the door and opened it a crack. "What do you want?" Ciel asked not really wanting to see the man or anyone for that matter.

"I want to talk about earlier, it isn't what you think." He said giving Ciel a sincere look.

Ciel saw the look on Sebastian's face, and opened the door so the man could walk in. he gestured over to the kitchen table, so Sebastian could have a seat. This was not the type of conversation you had while standing up, it made everything seem more awkward. "Exactly what wouldn't I understand?" Ciel said in a calm tone. He didn't want to start this out with yelling. Maybe the man had a good reason for what happened.

Sebastian was surprised at how calm Ciel was acting. He wondered if this was the calm before the storm. "I don't want to marry Hannah; it's something that my father arranged." He looked into Ciel's dark blue eyes seeing the hurt swim in them.

"Why don't you tell your father that that's not what you want?" Ciel said, something about Sebastian's statement sounded off. Wasn't it ones choice who they married? It didn't seem right that he wasn't able to.

Sebastian lowered his eyes and looked down at the table "My mother is in pretty bad shape has been for years. My father divorced my mom and things just seemed to fall apart after that. I was only in high school at the time and didn't have the money to take care of her."

Ciel saw the expression on Sebastian's face, and couldn't help the feeling to comfort him. He could tell that this was a touchy subject for Sebastian and he didn't want to push him. "OK but that doesn't explain why you have to marry her."

"I have to marry her; I borrowed money from my dad, in exchange for me to be engaged to her so that my father could merge the companies together."

"So that would explain the deal she mentioned earlier. So basically you have to be 'with her' for the next 3 months, right?" Ciel looked at Sebastian with a smile and scooted his chair closer to his.

Sebastian was a bit off set by the smile that graced the younger males face. "Yeah….. Why are you so happy?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and grabbed his hand "Because in 3 months the merger will be official. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you only had to be engaged not married, so why not make that day happy for everyone but her."

Sebastian held tighter to Ciel's hand and pulled it until the boy was off his chair and stumbling into his awaiting lap. "That's a good idea my father gets his merger, Hannah's father gets the money he needs for his company, and I get to dump her for you." Sebastian said as he held tight to Ciel's side.

Ciel smiled and snuggled closer to Sebastian "For me?" Ciel's heart began to race as he listened for Sebastian's response.

Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin and stared into big blue eyes as he leaned in closer. Sebastian's mouth was mere inches from Ciel's "For you" Sebastian murmured before connecting their lips.

Ciel responded eagerly to the kiss his mouth moved sensually against Sebastian's. The older male was happy to have the younger male flush against him. Sebastian opened his mouth slightly and brought his tongue over to Ciel's lips brushing over them lightly waiting for acceptance into the younger's mouth. Ciel accepted the older male's tongue without hesitation. The man explored Ciel's mouth shamelessly as he slid his tongue against Ciel's.

Ciel lifted his hand up to Sebastian's raven hair, and held tight as the kiss became more immediate. But right at that moment Ciel pulled back and stared up at glazed red eyes. "We should stop… You're not single yet." Ciel said as he gave a small smile to Sebastian. "But soon."

"OK" Sebastian says, and lazily begins to slide his fingers through Ciel's hair.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian "Do you want to watch a movie?" He suggested not really sure what he wanted to do.

"Sure, Sounds great." Sebastian waited for Ciel to get up before he got up and followed the younger male into the living room. They both settled on the couch as the opening scenes of the movie started, they snuggled close together as they watched attentively.

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell did I put my suit? I thought I hung it right here!" Sebastian bit out aggravated and grumpy at the moment, it seemed his day was getting quite hectic and the worst of it was yet to come however the reward was sure to follow in suit… as soon as he could find his own. Sebastian was currently holding the phone to his ear as he searched through his closet for it, desperately trying to remember where he put the damn thing. "I'm sorry Ciel. I just can't seem to find anything today. I'm usually very organized and composed but I guess today is just not my lucky day." Sebastian said as he tore through his closet still looking for it.

"Wait your suit? I put that in the side dresser cabinet next to the mirror." Ciel said nonchalantly as if it were common sense.

"… What?" Sebastian's eye twitched at this. "Why the hell did you put it there?" Sebastian asked clutching the phone in his hand.

"I thought your room could use some organizing. It was so confusing how you had it arranged before." Ciel said simply, there was always a better way to organize and Ciel thought the older male would like the assistance.

"I had it perfectly organized before. My suits went into the closet, night clothes in a dresser and shoes arranged properly on the closet floor, how was that not organized?" Sebastian looked at the phone with disbelief; this man was bound to drive him crazy later on in their relationship.

"Because if you arrange it like that you're mixing stuff, so I put your newer suits in the dresser cabinet, your older ones went in the closet, your night clothes went at the top of your closet, your day clothes were left in the dresser, your shoes are in a shoe compartment that I bought you, and that's on the side of your closet door, it's simple when you think about it." Ciel just sat on his couch looking at his nails as he waited for Sebastian to speak.

"Heh, OK as complicatedly organized as that is I think I'll stick with my previous arrangement." Sebastian was beginning to see Ciel's complex side and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Yeah he enjoyed the younger male's company but rearranging was not something he liked, he wasn't partial to change in fact it was his enemy.

"OK that's your choice; I was just trying to help." Ciel said honestly, he felt bad he didn't mean to intrude on Sebastian's stuff.

"That's OK Ciel but I have to go, the merger meeting starts in an hour, I'll call you later."

"OK talk to you later good luck." Ciel couldn't wait for the day to end, because when it did Sebastian would be his.

* * *

After a long drive Sebastian was tired and ready for this stupid meeting to be over with. He got out of his car and closed his door before locking it. He slowly made his way up the parking lot to the large building. Once inside he walked over to the receptionist and signed in before moving to the elevator and hitting the number that would take him to his father's office.

Sebastian got out of the elevator after it dinged and made his way down the hall to the office door. Sebastian knocked on the door and waited for permission to be allowed in. permission was granted quickly, and he opened the door and stepped in. "good evening father." Sebastian said in a professional tone.

"Hello Sebastian…. Now that everyone is here let's get down to business. It's time we sign the final agreements. We discussed in our last meeting the requirements of each party, and their roles. Once the signing is complete our companies will prosper and expand into neighboring countries." Heads nodded as they listened, everyone eager to finish the paperwork and finalize the deal.

Meanwhile at Sebastian's restaurant Bard was watching over the establishment trying to make sure nothing went wrong. Because if something did Sebastian would have his head. Bard looked over to the white and black clock that rested on the wall by the counter. It was nearly 12 and Sebastian would be out of the meeting by 1:15 he gathered up his belongings and began to walk out of the restaurants doors.

While on his way out he seen Ciel "hey kid… Sebastian's at a meeting right now and won't be back for about an hour."

Ciel looked at bard and gave a smile "I know he told me this morning, are you going to go get him?" Ciel asked confused on why Bard was leaving so early.

"Yeah boss' car broke down and had to go to the shop I'm going to pick em' up. He called me around 11 and told me to be there around 1." Bard said as he walked closer to his car.

"Can I go with you? I want to surprise him; today is a rather special day." Ciel said with a smirk playing on his features.

Bard paused for a moment placing his hand upon his chin in thought, deciding whether or not it would be a good idea to take him along considering he still had a small list of things to manage for Sebastian, later on "Hm…" Bard turned his gaze toward Ciel and noticed the happy pleading look upon the young boy's face and he found that he couldn't say no, besides it wasn't like the kid was any trouble to Sebastian in fact Ciel made Sebastian rather happy and despite all of the irritating things the older male had to put up with, the kid had somehow managed to spark a brighter and less stressed version of his boss that only he, himself had the power to bring out. So his decision on bringing Ciel resolved itself within his own musings "Sure thing kid, hop in." Bard said before he gestured to the passenger's side of the car.

Ciel broke out into a full on smile, feeling grateful to have Bard as a friend. Ciel got into the older male's car and they drove off in the direction of the Michaelis Corporation. Once they arrived they pulled up to the front of the place and waited for Sebastian to emerge from the large double doors of the building.

Sebastian, finished up signing and detailing the remaining documents in accordance to the merger and before Sebastian knew it, his father had begun dismissing everyone in the meeting room and after a few handshakes, the exchanging of paperwork and a few proper farewells the room began to clear out, leaving only Michael, Hannah, and Sebastian to be the only 3 remaining.

"Well father I'm happy that today the finalizing of the merger was a success. Your company will be thriving immensely due to this." Sebastian said as he gathered his things and presented the remaining paperwork to his father.

"And what is this?" Michael asked looking down at the paperwork Sebastian had given him.

"This is the agreement that we had signed 5 ½ years ago. I have compiled it all so that I could show you the main points." Sebastian said as he pointed to the documented agreements. "The agreement states that when the merger is completed, I will receive $25,000 and am able to sever all ties with Hannah Annafellows." Sebastian said with a large grin on is his face as he glanced over toward Hannah giving her the smuggest of looks.

"W-what? That's not a part of the agreement! You were supposed to marry me!" Hannah said in frustration while gritting her teeth.

"Actually as it states on page 6, paragraph 7, bullet point 3. I only have to stay with you until the merger was completed. And as you can see Miss Annafellows the merger is indeed complete." Sebastian stated matter of factly.

"That it does. I can write the check up for you right now." Michael said pulling out one of his checks and a pen from the desk drawer. He wrote it up quickly and passed it over toward Sebastian.

Sebastian takes the check and bids a farewell to both his father and Hannah before walking out the door. Michael gave him a nod goodbye and Hannah just gave Sebastian a dirty look as he passed through the door.

Ciel sat in the car a look of worry plastered upon his face as he fidgeted in his seat. "What's taking so long? Wasn't he supposed to be out by now?" Ciel asked staring intently at the double doors for any sign of Sebastian. Bard had his head in his hand as he tried to ignore the worried boy who couldn't seem to calm down throughout the whole time they waited there.

"Agh, kid just calm down. You're makin' me nervous over here." Bard said shaking his head lightly as he tried to think of all the things that he still needed to do despite his current distraction sitting in the back of his car in the form of a worried and impatient Ciel Phantomhive. "Oh thank God I'm not your chauffeur!" Bard said as he looked at the rear view to see Ciel's bluish, black mop of hair and blue eyes glued to the window as if looking away from it would cost him his life.

"I'm sorry. I'm just anxious…" Ciel said giving bard a quick glance at the rear view before returning his gaze to the window almost as soon as he did it.

"I noticed, it's alright though kid, I understand you're just worried, I have a lot on my mind myself." Bard said as he thought of how Finny and Meyrene were holding up at the restaurant.

Sebastian opened the double doors and walked out to the parking lot, slowly making his way to the vehicle. Ciel immediately busted out of the car and flung himself onto Sebastian, surprising the older male as he nearly fell onto the black pavement.

"Ciel?" Sebastian yelled in shock, his eyes wide for a minute before relaxing. After he calmed down he looked Ciel in the eyes "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked with a slight chuckle.

"I asked Bard if he'd let me ride with him. I wanted to see how everything went." Ciel said smiling up at Sebastian endearingly.

Sebastian smiled back at Ciel before pulling him flush against his chest, weaving one arm around Ciel's waist and the other entangled within his hair as Sebastian's soft, supple lips connected with the younger male's in a searing kiss that lasted for about a minute.

Bard laughed and shook his head before looking away, not wanting to see such public displays of affection involving his boss, which was just awkward. Ciel and Sebastian reluctantly stopped knowing that they needed to get home so that they could finally relax and maybe continue what they started. "Alright, let's get going, I don't like staying in the company of my father's business longer than I have to." Sebastian said as he grabbed Ciel's hand and led him to the car. Sebastian opened the back car door and let Ciel go in first before he followed soon after, sitting right alongside him where he preferred to be.

Hannah looked down from the top floor of the Michaelis Corporation; her arms crossed as she glared at the couple, having seen the whole scene unfold. Hannah scoffed before turning on her heel and walking away from the window determined to find a new solution to getting Sebastian back.

* * *

The aroma of the room was light as the smell of food filled the air. Ciel was comfortably seated at the dining room table which was finely decorated as if he were at a restaurant and waiting to be served. Sebastian had come out wearing an apron over his nice black button done shirt and casual pants. He took off the apron after he had set the final dishes onto the table and returned it to the hook that was used for kitchen wear. Sebastian came back out with a bottle of champagne and he had taken the liberty to efficiently pop the cork and pour the champagne into both of their glasses. Sebastian pushed the cork back into the champagne bottle, and set it on the table before he went to sit down across from Ciel.

"Bon apatite!" Sebastian said, giving Ciel a bright smile. "A special meal for a special person." Sebastian winked at Ciel causing the younger male to blush. Ciel felt like he was floating on cloud nine, he was speechless to say the least.

"Thank you. This is sweet; you really didn't have to do this." Ciel said looking deep into crimson red eyes.

"Yeah I did, there's something that I have to ask you." Sebastian said grabbing Ciel's hand.

"Sure what is it?" Ciel said taking hold of Sebastian's hand.

"Will you Ciel Phantomhive…" Sebastian started as his eyes bore deeper into royal blue. Ciel's eyes grew wide as he stared at Sebastian, his smile dimming a little at the statement. "Take me Sebastian Michaelis…." Ciel paled as he backed a little farther into his chair, his heart began to race at a rapid speed. "As your boyfriend?..." Ciel's heart skipped a beat as Sebastian finished his question. Instead of feeling nervous he felt relieved and giddy.

"Yes I will…." Ciel said his smile returning with full force. Ciel jumped out of his seat and walked to the older male's side, so he could be wrapped in Sebastian's awaiting arms. He was happy and he wanted the older male to know that. He didn't hesitate to initiate a kiss. They stayed just like that. The night ending perfectly, like an ending to a fairytale.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry we took so long to get the chapter out! life has been hectic but we bring you the next chapter! :)

We don't know when we will have the next chapter up but know we're working on it!

DISCLAIMER: we do NOT own kuroshitsuji or its characters.

we also don't own the song played in this chapter.

R&R please! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sebastian woke up to the smell of fresh pastries filling the room, his mind clouded, hazy from the long day he had to endure the day before but very glad with the overall outcome. Sebastian stirred as he inhaled the familiar aroma of pastries.

"Sebastian, wake up. I have a surprise for you." Sebastian began to open his eyes and through his blurred vision he saw an older male with short, dark brown hair, crimson-brown orbs, and an all too familiar smile.

"Jason...?" Sebastian asked sleepily, his voice groggy and overwhelmed with emotion. 'It couldn't be' Sebastian thought as his desperation and despair could clearly be heard in his voice. The figure above him frowned as a look of confusion and worry spread quickly across his face.

"Are you ok Sebastian?" Ciel sat down beside him, putting his hand on his chest.

"I... How..." Sebastian asked as he propped himself up trying desperately to focus in on the person before him. Once he was fully seated up he put his hand to his head. "Ciel?..." he said as the room finally came in more clearly. He turned to face Ciel and seen the worried expression on his face. He pulled the younger male closer to his chest and embraced him in a brief hug.

Ciel returned the hug and gave a smile. "Are you OK " he asked while he ran his hand up and down Sebastian's arm. Ciel could see the distress on the older males face and it hurt his heart to see his boyfriend in such a state. All he wanted to do was wipe away all the stuff that caused Sebastian pain. But for now he knew that all he could do was be there for the older male.

Sebastian shifted on the bed and brought Ciel to sit in his lap. He put his chin into the crook of the younger male's neck, as his arms wound around his waist. "I'm fine now, just a bad dream." Sebastian said in a soft voice.

"What was the dream of?" Ciel said as Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Ciel gave a low hum at the affection as he waited for the older male's reply.

Sebastian looked over into Ciel's big royal blue eyes and smiled. Ciel could tell that the smile was just a front to hide the terror in his eyes. It was as if Sebastian was trying to convince himself as well as Ciel that he was OK "I dreamt of Jason…." He said in a whisper it was a wonder Ciel had heard him. "I was dreaming that he was still alive, and with me, and that everything was OK but then the dream took a turn and he was on fire. The next thing I know I'm being woken up….. I thought I saw him, but as the room went into focus I noticed it was just a figment of my imagination." He sighed as he lied back down on the bed, bringing Ciel with him.

"I'm sorry….. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Ciel said as he looked into Sebastian's crimson colored eyes. He shifted forward and pressed a tender kiss to the tempting mouth before him.

Sebastian submitted to the kiss, as he held Ciel closer to his chest. "Hmm… you're helping me already." Sebastian said as he brought Ciel's head down for another kiss. Sebastian's eyes lowered seductively as he pressed lightly against Ciel's body, encouraging him to lie back upon the bed. Ciel happily obliged as he let himself be guided by the gentle command of his lovers touch. The older male laced his fingers through Ciel's soft black hair, deepening the kiss and guiding the younger male's head down until he could feel the blankets outline his body comfortably. It felt as if he were whisked down onto a cloud, his eyes set on the older male before him in a dreamy daze. Sebastian broke the kiss slowly and lost himself in the Oceanic blue orbs before him, breathing heavily trying desperately to control the urge to take Ciel over completely.

"Sebastian…" Ciel gasped as his eyes bore into breathtaking red, Ciel was needless to say, mesmerized by the events unfolding before him.

A small tremor erupted within Sebastian's body, surging through him like an electric pulse. Sebastian gripped Ciel's hair and pressed himself upon Ciel as he lifted the blue eyed boy's head up in favor of tasting that sweet mouth once more, but this time he locked his lips with Ciel's fiercely, a passionate kiss ensuing in such a way that it just felt utterly mind blowing. Sebastian let his free hand roam Ciel's clothed sides lightly sending chills down Ciel's spine in the process, the older male's sense of reason all but left him as he indulged himself in this moment. Sebastian couldn't seem to help himself at this point as his gentle caresses began to go southward upon Ciel's body, where if he had had his sense of reason would have never attempted to go, not for a while at least. The older male slowly made his way to Ciel's waist, tracing light circles with his fingers letting it then hover above Ciel's waist line and made a move to grip it and pull it down but as he made the move to do so Sebastian's phone began to vibrate on the dresser top snapping the two out of their euphoric state.

Sebastian's gaze turned toward the dresser; his body staying in the same position before turning back his gaze to look at his hand, which slightly trembled with the adrenaline that had surged through him as his hand stayed suspended hovering above Ciel's pants. Sebastian realizing his actions and what he was about to do moved his hand and put it off to the side of Ciel's body. Touching the covers below before blinking a few times, eyes slightly widened; he bit his lower lip in frustration wanting desperately to continue but realizing within him that the time wasn't right, not just yet, no matter how badly he wanted it. Sebastian rose from the bed but as he did so Ciel grabbed his wrist and gave Sebastian a pleading, pouty look. "Ignore it…" Ciel said locking eyes with the conflicted older male.

"I… I'm sorry but I have to take this call…" Sebastian managed to say despite himself.

Ciel eased up on his grip, as a sad tug of his lips indicated his disappointment, that and the lowering of his eyes; he looked down sadly; avoiding Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel's cheek "I'm sorry Ciel… I really want to continue, I really do but I can't…"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a small sparkle of happiness, his eyes' still interlaced with disappointment, but he forced a small smile across his lips before giving a slight nod in understanding.

Sebastian smiled back as he made his way to the dresser just in time to catch it mid fall as it vibrated off of the dresser top, he viewed the caller ID and answered it. "Yes?" Sebastian asked as he waited for a reply.

"Uh… Yeah… Hey boss, everything is goin' pretty good here so far, but uh we kinda need you to give us that phone number and the address of that Agni guy we were supposed to pick up the imported spices from… We kinda… misplaced the order form..." Bard said nervously afraid of his boss' reaction.

Sebastian face palmed and sighed in response "You idiot you don't need the order form, all it's used for is matching the spices; he should've already brought it by, but I'll print off an extra copy for filing purposes." Sebastian turned his head back toward Ciel and whispered an apologetic "Sorry."

"Eh-eh… Well… About that… You see, we um… Missed the drop off…" Bard said cowering away from the phone at this point.

"What?!" Sebastian said dangerously as his eye began to twitch in irritation. "You have got to be kidding me, I gave you one simple instruction to pick up the order, and you can't even do that!" Sebastian said as he sighed once more in frustration. To make matters worse Sebastian could clearly hear the disorganization going on in the background with the others on Bard's line.

"Yeah, I… I'm very sorry boss… But, uh, once you resend us the order form we will have it in no ti- wait Mey-rin don't touch that! Um boss I'll call you back later I have to go take care of something."

"Alright, well I guess I'll fax you guys the order; while I'm out. Seeing as how this needs to get done before the end of the day." Sebastian said as he looked at the clock on his dresser to see what time it was.

"Thanks boss! Bye! - Shit, Mey-rin you need to be more careful!" Bard said to Mey-rin before realizing that Sebastian had been on the phone to hear that last bit.

Sebastian just shook his head in light of the situation and, gave a small chuckle trying not to let his frustration get the better of him. Then Sebastian walked back over to the side of the bed, and sat down next to Ciel, who was lying still on the bed. His chest was moving up and down he appeared to be in more a relaxed state.

Sebastian moved closer to Ciel and put his arm over the front of Ciel's waist. Ciel opened his eyes and stared into the pair of eyes before him "what's the matter?" Ciel said as he ran his hand up and down the side of the older males arm.

"Nothing; just have to fax some papers over to my office at the restaurant." Sebastian leaned down and gave Ciel a small peck on the lips before he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Ciel sat up further on his bed as he watched Sebastian. "I heard bards voice he sounded nervous." Ciel stated while he got up and walked to his closet.

"He was; he missed the spices' drop off and now I have to go pick it up." Sebastian said as he finished fixing his hair and clothes. "Do you want to go with me?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to the bed. He started to strip the sheets and put new ones on.

Ciel finished getting ready and walked over to Sebastian. "Are you sure you're not too busy?" Ciel asked he didn't want to distract the man when there was stuff that needed to be done.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him closer wrapping his arm around his waist. "I'm sure; and I could use the company, it's a long drive to the shop that keeps all of the spices."

Ciel looked up and smiled "OK I'll go with you." He leaned up on his tippy toes and gave a brief kiss to the older male's mouth.

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel and laced their fingers together as he walked to the front of the house to get his jacket and keys. Ciel did the same and they both walked out of the house. Ciel locked the door behind him and then followed Sebastian out to the car.

* * *

Ciel looked out the window as they drove out into the countryside, passing little valleys of grasses, flowers, animals, mountains, and eventually farmland and rock. Songs played on the radio, one after another as they got closer to their destination. Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian and smiled when he saw the wind coming through the driver's side window carrying delicate jet black locks of the older males face lightly, he looked so handsome and this whole scene seemed to accentuate his flawless face and gorgeous crimson red eyes, brightening his features immensely under the sun's golden rays that peered through the window outlining his face like some sort of halo.

That content, happy face of Sebastian's was just irresistible. Ciel nearly tuned out everything around him at this point until one particular song chimed in during his little admiration session and caught his attention. This song seemed to only intensify and display how he was feeling about the man beside him that he couldn't help but to find himself singing in sync with the radio, hitting every note perfectly and adding his own self and personality to the song, sincerity pouring from every fiber of his being as he passionately sang this tune to the older male not fully realizing that he was unbeknownst to himself confessing his innermost feelings to Sebastian through song.

"Words nothing but words for me to show how much my love for you unfolds through trouble and fears this love feels so real, and I need you to know…" Sebastian eyes slightly widened in astonishment, he figured Ciel would be good at singing but he never guessed he would be this good.

"Wow… Ciel, you're amazing!" Sebastian said almost speechless, a smile forming upon his lips as he indulged in the younger male's beautiful voice. He had a hard time keeping his eyes solely on the road; needless to say Ciel was a huge yet wonderful distraction. Something about what he was singing and how he was singing sounded as if it was speaking to him and filled him with joy even though his focus on the road caused him to not be able to analyze every word Ciel said he still took in bits and pieces of it, and felt very flattered and happy as if he knew and related to the whole song without it truly sinking in completely to his conscious mind.

Sebastian thought to himself as Ciel continued his beautiful singing. Suddenly Sebastian's smile broadened as he saw something that had caught his interest and took a detour.

"My love is here for y-" Ciel was cut off at the very last word of the song and his eyes widened as soft, supple lips clashed with his sweetly. It took Ciel a moment to realize that they had stopped and the scenery had changed. There was a beautiful grove that had many flowers, grasses, trees and vines that were a healthy lush of green and if you peered further you could see a make shift pathway leading to somewhere. Ciel however only gave the scene a mere glance before closing his eyes and indulging in the kiss but as soon as he did Sebastian stopped the kiss and smiled at the now pouting boy.

Sebastian hurriedly got out of the car and opened Ciel's door and gave him a sweet smile, his eyes lowered in admiration and love for the male. "C'mon, I want to show you around." Sebastian said as he held out his hand for Ciel to take.

Ciel blinked his mouth slightly agape before accepting the hand before him. "Oh… okay." Ciel said as he climbed out of the car and joined Sebastian's side. Sebastian swiftly and gently grabbed Ciel's hand and intertwined his fingers with the blue eyed boy and walked in front of him for a moment looking for a specific pathway once he found the right one he started to walk in sync with Ciel. Ciel smiled as he looked at his surroundings, taking in the fresh smells of the outside and its sweet plant life. He had been so enthralled with his surroundings that he did not really pay attention to where Sebastian was taking him. By the time he realized he was walking into a cave he had already managed to trip over a rock that had stood in his path.

"Ah!" Ciel yelped as he lost his footing.

"Ciel!" Sebastian exclaimed as he swiftly caught the younger male in his arms, embracing him. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked Ciel softly.

Ciel looked up at the older male; his eyes wide open in awe. "Y-yeah I'm alright…" Ciel said blushing a little bit before composing himself.

"Good." Sebastian said relieved as he pulled the younger male into a warm embrace, holding him there for a minute, bodies pressed together firmly. Ciel blushed in response as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's gently released Ciel, giving him a small smile before grabbing Ciel's hand and tugging lightly to indicate his wish to go further answered his silent question and nodded a yes to the older male as he began to follow Sebastian deeper into the cave.

Only a minute had passed as they reached the depth of the cave and before Ciel knew it he was surrounded by thousands of brilliant tiny glowing lights resembling stars. The young male's eyes widened as he wandered about aimlessly turning around to view the glowing cave stars in its entirety. "Wow… This is amazing!" Ciel whispered, awestruck. It took a while for Ciel to notice that he had lost Sebastian but once he had, he looked all about the cave for the older male. "Sebastian? Where-?" Barely a few seconds had passed since Ciel had started to look for Sebastian before a warm presence could be sensed behind the younger male. Ciel felt heated air on the back of his neck, and warm gentle hands grazing his sides before they twirled him around delicately to face the gentle presence. The moment he faced the older male he felt delicate fingers shifting through his midnight locks, the other arm wrapped around Ciel's waist. Passionate soft lips locked with his own; in a mind blowing, yet heated kiss.

Sebastian guided the young male to the cave's floor in a spot that felt surprisingly smooth and comfortable, Sebastian, never letting go of Ciel's head as it stayed propped up, continuing the kiss. After three or four minutes of making out, and feeling each other's sides Sebastian began to lick and kiss Ciel's neck. Both of them too caught up in the moment to know how much time they had spent in the cave. Sebastian ended the kiss, and with a husky tone leaned in to whisper in Ciel's ear. "I love you."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys this is meow mew Chan I am really sorry that the next chapter is not out yet….. I am still writing it…. My writing partner is really busy preparing for college and other stuff so I'm still trying to figure out how to write her part and mine.

If you have any suggestions…or you just want to message me about it go ahead I love talking to people… I am going to make a tumbler and a facebook and maybe a twitter for my fanfiction stuff just so everyone who follows my story, reads my story or just wants to know about it can see what going on in my life and when it will be updated…..

Thanks for reading this message… I will post on my profile when I make the facebook, tumbler, and twitter.

P.M. me if you have any questions

Thanks!


End file.
